Eternal
by Sleepy robin
Summary: Magic dragon's mystical beasts. Love & romance. Akihito is lost but Asami will stop at nothing to find him.
1. Chapter 1 Too late

Eternal...

Chapter 1: Too late...

The room is dark as the cold breeze stirs a few papers scattered around the room. The way it looks, it's like it hasn't been lived in for a long time: old weathered mildewy newspapers piled high in a corner where the mould climbed the walls. Windows inexpertly boarded up, gaps letting in pale yellow light.

This was a poor, abandoned flat, were the dust dances lazily in the shards of light.

Everything is still, frozen as is, the only sound now and again a scratching noise in the walls. Bang!, the front door is kicked opened, and a smallish figure enters. A young boy no more than twenty-something, grasping a scrunched up paper bag in his fist. His breath was laboured as he pulled his tattered and worn coat around his thin frame, trying to keep the chill from it's biting attack. No use, the coat has seen better days, just like it's owner.

The young man heads towards the kitchen area, switching the light on as he goes towards the countertop. The kitchen was as bad as the living room, years of dirt and grime layered thick on every surface. The only noise now in the apartment was the sound of the young man's breathing, heavy and laboured, mixing with the russling sound of the paper bag.

The young man was smiling; the only time he does is when, like today, he's managed to scrape up enough money to get a quick fix.

Yesterday was his lucky day: he was at a friend's place, (they weren't real friends, just people he could get high with), and as he walked down an alleyway he could see two tall good looking men ahead. One had just stepped out of... 'is that a limo? fuck, they must be loaded'. Trying to make his old and tatty clothes look as presentable as possible, he sighs. "Worth a try..." He manged to get close enough to pick one of the men's pockets, the taller, good looking man. He was too busy arguing with the man in glasses, and while they were occupied, he casually bumped into him, slipping the wallet from him.

As he rounded the fifth corner, knowing it was safe to check the wallet, he did a little victory dance. It had a good amount of yen notes inside; it was like his Christmas and birthday came all at once.

The apartment was filled with a strangled laugh. "Birthday". When was the last time he had been happy to celebrate his birthday? Must have been ten years before... holding onto the countertop, knuckles white as he desperately tries to stop the memories breaking through the walls he'd built up. He didn't need to be reminded of his stepfather, that was thirteen years ago so move on, forget. 'Christ... will I be ever able to forget? Meh, today is a good day' he decided, humming to himself.

Grabbing the packet off the countertop, he needs to forget, distract himself, curb his mind from conjuring images of his stepfather and his filthy grabbing hands roaming all over him. His stomach churns at the thoughts, the nausea making him squeeze his eyes tight.

"I need to lose myself", commenting to the air around him. "Now... I'm talking to myself. This is the last time."

Going into the bathroom he looks at his gaunt face in the cracked mirror hanging at an angle on the bathroom wall. "I don't regret anything, but this needs to end" he mutters to himself as he makes himself comfortable on the bathroom floor, which, like the rest of the apartment, is dirty and cold, and everything has seen better days.

The young man begins to giggle to himself as he starts to lay the different items on the ground, which he collected from around his apartment. He's been an addict since he was eighteen and he has lived on the streets for six years before he had enough and needed a release. The young man had been dabbling with smack for the last two years or so (yeah, I know, pretty fucked up).

So here he is, still slightly high from the oxy he did earlier when he got around to this little bump of red rock. 'I guess that's what's goin' around Tokyo right now.' It came in a long, waxy pale blue bag in another bag of plastic. Anyways, time for the good part!

The boy was sitting, ready to hit this little bump, probably only 1/4 of the bag; not quite sure how much to use exactly out of the bag since his friend bumped him out (what a good friend!).

He knows from experience tomorrow when he wakes up the dose won't be enough to have him puking his guts out like anticipated, but between all of the oxy, a little bit of dope and being legitimately sick, he was left cold, pale, tired and a complete piece of shit for the day.

But for those moments of feeling sick is weighed against knowing the moments of pure euphoria. It was worth it all. He was confused in other people's actions, he doesn't understand why people find E more euphoric.

The smoke rose, the young man watched in a trance-like state. It curled and swirled in the air. When the substance melted he used the syring and loaded it with heroin. Tying a cloth 'round his upper arm, trying to create a vein in his one last good arm. He hesitates for a second, thinking of the irony. It wasn't lost on him, how he absolutely hated needles. The needle pricked his skin as the drug powered through his veins, and a small smile graced his handsome face.

Minute one goes by: not too much happening. Minute two: a nice little smirk appears. Minute three: he's swaying back and forth, hugging himself. By minutes eight through ten: the experience... As he lay on the bathroom floor it became more comfortable than anything he has ever felt in his life; laughing.

Laughing with an overwhelming joy. To put it metaphorically, it was as if god himself had gently cupped the man's warm and fuzzy (but comfortably numb) body and carried him up to the pearly gates of heaven to let him take a stroll.

It gave him a taste of "the good life", or the ultimate euphoria. Then, with all his might, he grasped the boy and hurled him down, crashing into this forsaken wasteland we call earth.

The man's eyes rolled back into his head as the state of euphoria swept over his body. The young man slumps against the bathtub, lost in a world of endless happiness.

The young man cracks open his eyes as he feels strong arms pulling at him. Not sure, he thinks maybe his body is falling carefully to the ground, he open his eyes, trying so hard to focus on what's going on. A big man is over his limp body, shouting orders. "To whom..." the young man crocks out.

The older man clasps his chin to make him stare at him. "Akihito, can you hear me?" Closing his eyes again 'who is Akihito; was that him?' The man is slapping his face now... the young man opens his eyes but they're unable to focus again.

"Akihito! Stay with me this time... I have you now, please don't..." The older man kissed the young man's lips. They're warm and soft... was that salty water? A kiss again, he knows the man is trying to convey "love". As the older man pulls away enough, he can see tears building in the unfocused eyes; a blink, then they tumble down his cheeks. The older man wipes the tears from sharp cheek bones.

When the boy closes his eyes, his frail body starts completely to viciously convulse as his last memory is of being loved by a stranger. "Nice", the last thing he thinks before the end.

The older man pulls a handkerchief from out of his pocket. Managing to wet the cloth, he begins to clean the boy's face as best as he can. Lifting him up, cradling him tightly as if to pour in all his love, trying to carve it into the now lifeless body across his lap.

The older man's lips are on the young man's forehead, rocking in a futile movement of comfort, when the young man eyes snap open wide. Gasping for breath, his attention is now focused fully on the man craddling him in his arms.

"Ryuichi, where the hell have you been, you fucking bastard. Next time, fucking find me quicker you pervert." The young man's voice is filled with frustration more than anything else. Using the lifeless body, he reaches up to wipe the tears off the older man's face. "I'm sorry... I do love you. I am waiting for you, my Ryuichi" he breathes, giving him a smile, caressing his cheek. Ryuichi sadly smiles back.

"Akihito... I lo..." then he kisses him, these moments where his Akihito is awake and aware are precious. They kiss feverishly 'til the blond's last bit of energy is consumed.

Then Ryuichi feels the truly lifeless lips on his own. Then Akihito is gone, completely.

Ryuichi is once again alone. "Shit" was all he could say as he held the body tightly. The older man is now joined by three other men; one of them bends down to see if the boy had a pulse. There isn't any. Coughing nervously, he quietly spoke. "I am very sorry, sir, but we are too late."

The older man eyes flicker with rage. He wants to tear the world to pieces, slaughter anyone, everyone. His men have learned the hard way not to speak casually when he is like this. He has killed six men with his bare hands before in this state, it had taken six more just to sedate him.

They know not to speak around him, they have to wait for Asami to quell his wrath himself. This isn't the first time Asami Ryuichi sat cradling the body of his only love. After a few minutes of heavy silence: "Get me a blanket. Find me a clean one, we are taking him with us." One of the men moved to gather what was asked for as quickly as possible.

The man who took the pulse placed a hand on the Asami's shoulder. "Ryuichi. I am so sorry, we just couldn't find him in time. This isn't your fault." Asami looks at his oldest and closest friend with a broken smile. Even though he knows the truth, Asami appreciates the lie.

The older man held the young man body close to him. "Kei... whose fault is it then? He was so close to me, so close, and I couldn't feel him, and just by chance he bumps into me yesterday, stealing my wallet." Looking at the lifeless body he held dearly, moving his bangs from his eyes.

"We couldn't have known", the man in the glasses says, gesturing to the man laying in his friend's arms "that this was going to happen, Ryuichi."

The older man began laughing. "This is what always happens. Still, he hasn't lost any of that fire in him... nearly every time he scolds me." He chuckles to himself.

The man called Kei nods. "Yes, you know when you finally get him, he's so going to kick your ass." The older man wavered in his smile at that.

"Kei, will I find him in time? It's already been thirteen years since I found him last." It's rare for Asami to show weakness, but it's hard to hear the raw anguish in his voice.

Kei grabbed his friend and boss of many years and grips his shoulders tightly. " Yes, Ryuichi, you will. And when we do find him, I am gonna help him kick your sorry ass."

Asami stood, carrying the dead body to his car. Hopefully the Elders he had persuaded can find some clues from this body to where Akihito's reincarnated soul will be; hopefully it won't take another thirteen years to find him again.

Akihito remembers Ryuichi calling him, kissing him; he was late again. "Bastard". That is a bad habit he has acquired. Fuck. You would think he'd be able to find him by now, since he was able to persuade three of the Elders to bind him to Ryuichi's perverted soul.

It's in these moments, frozen, I feel I am alive among the dead. Why? Can't he fix my broken soul? Believe, Akihito. It's his bloody fault I'm like this. No, I know one day we will meet again and he will hopefully save me from this torment.

My aching soul only beats for only him... Before the blackness turns into a burning light, Akihito thinks 'if he's late again, I'll punch his good-looking face'.

Not again. I'm so scared, I feel as if I'm closer to the edge of the abyss. I can hear the silence; not again... Please, save me, Ryuichi.


	2. Chapter 2 first encounter

Chapter Text

Eternal

Chapter 2: First Encounter

It was 4:30 a.m. in Tokyo. Asami sat alone, staring out of his window, watching for the early morning sunrise. They had buried the boy yesterday. It was a simple enough funeral with drinks afterwards at Club Sion. Kirishima took care of everything and stayed with him through the night, ever his loyal secretary and oldest friend, his heart as big as they come by nature. 'He's a good man', Asami thought tiredly. By the end of the day Kirishima had the young man's life story. It was sad, short story with a sad, sudden end: Mitsuru Sho, 22 years old. Abused child, runaway at 13. Street criminal and drug addict not long after that. Overdose victim.

The list of dead hosts was getting longer, and Asami didn't know if he had it in him to face another pointless tragedy. The only upside to this was a pattern had eventually emerged; the sad truth was, by the host's 25th birthday they were all dead, either by accident, deliberately like suicide or murdered.

Hopefully, Akihito was somewhere safe now and the new host was young; the younger the host was, the more time he was given for the task of finding his lover.

The morning light hadn't kissed the horizon yet, dawn was still a few minutes off. Asami loved this time of day. It felt as if anything could be possible, a moment frozen in the early dawn twilight. Asami smiled as he remembered a predawn morning like this was the moment when he first spoke to Akihito. Maybe this was why he loved this time of day.

A time long ago...

It was in the dawn's twilight, the air cool and crisp, a new day, a new beginning and thousands of possibilities just waiting to happen, the only sound in the air was a lark singing it's lonesome song. Asami noticed a young man dancing by the fountain located in the courtyard near the main house. He was skipping, bouncing, slowly twirling, lost in his own secret world.

Asami had see the young man before, he was introduced to everyone earlier in the great hall. His name is Liu Akihito, the nephew of the Emperor Liu Feilong who ruled the neighboring land of Shanzou which was also the capital of the five realms.

A feast was laid out for the most esteemed guests. There was music, laughter, good food and what seem a endless flow of wine. All local nobles and their partners were invited. Asami was told that Akihito had arrived earlier that evening, being sent by the Emperor to visit Mikhail, his oldest and dearest friend. Something about an invitation to attend a conference about a new threat that had appeared, so the 5 realm leaders were being summoned to the capital.

Asami stood watching the young man; he was enchanted by this sprite as soon as he had seen him. Akihito jumped over the edge of the basin of splashing water, hopping, skipping and twirling, his bare toes skimming the surface of the water here and there. Asami could swear the young man seemed to be softly singing or humming.

Gods, he was beautiful. His creamy white flawless skin seemed to shimmer against the grey light of the early morning twilight. Asami was so bewitched he had to move in closer to see him better. 'Snap' went a brittle twig under his step. Akihito looked straight at Asami and then he smiled, by all the gods. That smile took Asami's breath for a moment, his teeth gleamed in the silver grey light. His smile was beautiful, and he was beautiful.

Akihito then ignored Asami's presence and just carried on dancing. Asami shrugged, thinking 'I might as well move in closer to him, rather than lurk in the shadows'. The boy wore a very soft sky blue toga gathered on one shoulder, showing Asami his long arms. A silver belt around his waist, the short length of the skirt showed off his delectable legs, a piece of the fabric flowing down his back. Around his neck was a very unique necklace, a brilliant clear pale blue gem sitting in the hollow on his throat, enhancing his long slim neck.

Akihito's hair was short and blond, but in this light it looked more like silver strands. Neatly on his head sat a diadem, handmade of gilded silver with naturalistic laurel branches and berries, showing his royal status, enhancing the wildness of his silver locks where they stuck out in every direction.

Asami just wore a simple dark shift with a black wrap over his shoulders, showing off his strong neck, broad shoulders and powerful chest. He had muscular legs and arms, and his damp raven hair was brushed back with a few unruly bangs hanging over his eyes. He wore a copper laurel band, showing his status as the commander of the combined armies. In the cool morning air, his hair had a slight blue tinge in the diffused light. His golden eyes looked akin to a hawk, never taking its eyes off its prey, I mean prize, um... I mean mate? (sigh) Okay, Akihito.

Rumor had it that this Nix (a water spirit in human form) was an acolyte of the Oracle of the Moon, as well as a trained assassin taught by Feilong himself. He did look athletic, muscular in all the right places and his body twisted and turned with the grace of a feline.

"Isn't it long past your bed time?" his deep baritone voice barley disturbed the early morning air.

"Huh, hadn't you better go back to the arms of your wife and a warm bed? I'm sure she must miss you..." sarcasm dripped from his lips, once more trying to ignore the man's presence.

"Oh, I didn't know you took such a great interest in my personal life. I am flattered " a deep chuckle escaped.

Akihito carried on with splashing the water with his toes, when he lost his footing and started to skid on the wet tiles. Asami moved quickly and grabbed him around his waist.

Akihito's eyes were screwed shut, tensed for the hard landing. Asami smirked when one eye opened cautiously, then the other, a beautiful shade of pink rose over the boy's cheeks. Two amused golden topaz eyes bore down to look into a pair of Ceylon blue ones. His arms tightened around Akihito's slim frame, while the blond grabbed onto Asami's shoulder to steady himself. He gave a small smile and a soft thank you as Asami lifted the boy to his feet. A spark of electricity flashed between them, which did not go unnoticed.

"Well thank you again... I, I should be getting going as I have a long ride... uh I – mean, I... I'm leaving in a few hours." The boy blushed madly while trying to pull away from Asami's hold. Akihito stopped struggling, then looked a little confused, gazing up at the man. Akihito's smile brightened again, his finger slowly moving over Asami's shoulders, following the edge of his clothes across his chest. With firm deliberate strokes his finger traced Asami's collarbone up his neck, over his jaw and across his lips, feeling the contours of his skin.

Asami's hold weakened enough for Akihito to slip out, not moving too far away as he continued tracing with his fingers over Asami's skin as he went around to feel Asami's back. "Is it that you... desire me? " Akihito whispered against Asami's skin. Akihito moved his finger around, seeming to write something across Asami's back; when he began to move around to face the taller man, his finger was still marking invisible designs.

Once he faced Asami again, his blue eyes looked up to gaze at Asami's handsome face and for a moment Akihito dreamed of a life with this man. A small sigh escaped as he pushed that thought away and smiled at Asami. "Well, do you desire me? "

Asami smirked, leaning forward to whisper into the boy's ear. Asami voice low, husky vibrating tone, sending a pleasant shiver down Akihiko spine.

"Mmmh... Akihito. Yes, I do desire you", his lips closing the gap between each other. As the man's lips were just about to taste Akihito, there was a snap of fingers, and Akihito stepped away.

Asami realised he was trapped within a sparkling golden vine woven around his body; in its strong hold, the dark warrior remained motionless. Akihito giggled and walked up to Asami, his index finger prodding at Asami's chest. "I am not something you or anyone else can posses, Mister Good Looking. Go back to your wife and put me out of your mind. " Akihito turned to walk away when he heard a deep amused chuckle.

"So, you think I'm good looking." Akihito continued on, walking back into the main hall heading towards the guest quarters. Akihito was soon out of sight, but Asami never lifted his gaze from the lithe figure as he watched Akihito's hips sway slightly as the sun crept over the horizon. As the sun climbed into the sky, the vine disappeared in a shower of golden glitter.

Asami was surprised at how he enjoyed the boy's company. He smiled, thinking how for the first time in a long time, he had enjoyed a small interaction with someone else. Asami then remembered that spark between the two of them. His lips curled up into a smirk; oh, he knew the boy was his, and he would make Akihito love him.

Asami was still feeling delighted as he watched the sun's first light brush over the mountains. This was a new day with new possibilities and a love he had been looking for; when he heard a sound behind him, he turned to see a figure came out from the shadow.

"Ryuichi, what are you doing up so early? I was worried, were you speaking to someone? " a fretful voice asked as he raised a hand to caress Asami's forearm.

"Shuu, what I do is none of your concern" he said shortly, moving out of the other's reach.

"I AM your betrothed... am I not allowed to be worried?" Asami's face flushed in anger, he just turned and walked away from a petulant Suduo Shuu.

A knock on the office door pulled Asami out of his daydream, his heart feeling heavy. Another knock came, then Kirishima walked in carrying a tray of food and a cup of coffee. Asami was rubbing his face with his hands, then he reached for his cigarettes.

"Do we know anything?" he asked, knowing full well that the Elders don't work that quick. Kirishima shook his head.

"Feilong-sama needs a word with you about Akihito-sama, sir." Kirishima paused, observing Asami's pained face for a moment.

"Is he aware of the incident with the boy?"

"Yes. sir. I believe Mikhail is advising Feilong to try and persuade you into releasing Suduo Shuu. He wants Suduo and his cohorts for their treachery." Every time Suduo's name was mentioned, pained irritation showed on Asami face.

"Oh, does he now. Over my dead body am I releasing that traitor until Akihito is home safe. Then, and only then, he can take that fucking bitch." He growled the last words.

"Sir, I believe it's a ploy to make you move Suduo. It's been years since they were close to finding him. I believe Feilong is of the same heart as you. I've been advised that Takato Sensei is coming to visit this morning. He has made you another Jindan ("golden elixir"), so when we find Akihito's trail again, it should make the pull of both your souls stronger. " Asami look weary.

"He seemed very confident. Sir, he also wants his friend home." Asami sadly smiled at Kirishima.

"I will return to the capital with Takato Sensei and have a word with Feilong and Mikhail while I'm at it" he sighed, sipping his coffee. Asami chuckled to himself before he look at Kirishima. "Akihito will be pissed if they can't reverse the effects of these ." They both smiled at the thought of Akihito hissing and spitting like an angry little kitten, hair standing on end, because in effect Asami had made them 'sei shin hanryo' (Spiritual Soul Mates), without the boy's consent.

20 miles from where Asami sat in Sion...

The light was so bright spilling into the bedroom, it reflected off the white painted walls the room. The young boy blinked repeatedly; his head had hurt before, now it was throbbing. He knew they'd drugged him again. Last night he'd been doing well, he been taking his medication regularly and hadn't had an episode in years, but lately he was experiencing more and more auditory hallucinations.

His doctor had told him the voices in his head weren't real, but the young boy was shocked when the voices quieted down as soon as he took his medication. He'd lived quite well, but when he turned 18 a few days ago, the voices had stopped; instead he would get flashes of different images: in some of them he was dressed in old fashioned clothing and in others more modern ones.

He tried to sit up when he quickly realised he was restrained. "Bastards!" he cursed as his mind recalled more bits of yesterday's events. 'They must have sedated me and strapped me to a hospital bed'.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out, there had been a flash of light and a feeling, like a jolt of electricity running through him, but he thought he heard two names: someone called Akihiko, the other Ryuichi confused before blackness engulfed him, he saw two very different people, too; and they were laying together, naked in a pool of soft iridescence water...

T.B.C...

Next Chapter: Akihiko...

Notes:

I did look this up, let me know if I made a mistake...

'Seishin hanryo' meaning "Spiritual Soul Mates.

精神伴侶 is more about the spiritual connection between partners

精神 (Seishin) heart intention mind psyche soul Spirit mind.

伴侶 (hanryo) is the kind of partnership in which a good marriage is founded.

Also this story can go into the direction of Mpreg, let me know if you lIke that idea?


	3. Chapter 3 Daydreaming

Eternal

Chapter 3: Daydream...

"Takato. You didn't need to stop by, I could have arranged to visit you. I'm leaving to see Feilong this afternoon." Asami greeted his visitor, shaking his hand then offering him a seat.

"I've always been curious about this realm, so I thought a small visit couldn't hurt."

"If there is anything you want or need, don't hesitate to ask" the older man said as a small smile flickered briefly before his stoic mask slipped back into place.

"Ryuichi, how are you?" The question threw the him for a moment. "Look, I know we're not the best of friends, but where Akihito is concerned, we both want what's best for his well-being. I came across an old book that may help with this particular situation, so I'd been working hard with my Order to come up with a new philtre, when it dawned on me that I've been so wrapped up with Akihito, that I'd overlooked your own welfare. So, how are you?"

Asami sat rooted to the spot. He was about to spout the normal automatic response when he felt something on his cheek. He was somewhat dazed when he touched his face and realized it was a tear.

Takato smiled sadly. "That good, huh."

Asami snorted as he wiped his cheek. "I've been better" he said, getting up to make himself a drink, offering one to Takato too.

"Well, I think I can help you both, however, I'm going to need some of your blood to complete the spell. I've already attended to some of Akihito's blood. I just need to combine them, then "the pull" will become stronger between you both so each of you will be searching for the other."

Takato explained that Akihito's own magic had been slowly draining, and if they didn't find him soon he would be lost forever. The pills would make the pull stronger for each side, so hopefully Akihito will feel the need to look for Asami and influence the body he was in to do so.

"I need you to think very clearly about the first time you and he came together, the moment you took Akihito in love and desire. It's important as it will strengthen the spell. I will put you into a trance, because you need to remember everything: the smell of the grass, the sound of the water, the flowers colours, wherever it was when you two joined.

This hypnotic state will feel real to you; as far as you're concerned, you will be reliving the experience. Once the dream is over I will collect your blood. The blood will be fresh and vital, brimming with your hormones and feelings, so when I combine it into the philtre liquid it will be more potent. Once you are under, I will leave you without distractions and be back in an hour."

Asami smirked at that. "If it's to be the full experience again, better make it two hours."

Takato blushed and was somewhat flustered as he put Asami to sleep, then left him to his dream.

***Daydream****

The distant world's twilight dome was covered in twinkling lights. Akihito's eyes were mesmerized with them, savoring each sparkle, committing the patterns to memory. "It's so beautiful" he sighed.

"Indeed", agreed a melodic baritone voice behind him. Jolted out of his reverie, he managed to compose himself as quickly as he could. Twisting his upper body to look, even as he knew full well whom that voice belonged to.

His personal stalker, Asami Ryuichi. Akihito couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw those golden hues lusting for him as they flowed over his exposed skin.

The predatory gait was unmistakable, his hunter stripping layers of clothing off with each stride. It didn't matter how beautiful the white crystals were that jutted from the the rock face at different angles, or how those crystals were extra mesmerizing as the moonlight shone down on the lapping water and was reflected up at them. All their interest dulled as soon as the other man entered the scene.

"Well, this is a rare treat, but what can I help you with, Ryuichi?"

The older man lowered a foot, playfully dipping his toes into the pool and flicking the water, as his eyes were riveted on the other male. "My cute one, I am here to see you, why else?"

"Did you come to join me then?" the younger man asked as the other submerged himself into the pool.

"Is that an invitation?" Asami purred, taking a large sponge and working the soap over it until it was foamy.

"Maybe..., maybe not." Akihito teased, not exactly sure what he wanted to do. His instinct was whispering 'run', but his body wanted him to stay.

"Then I'm hoping it's the former option" the dark haired man murmured as he proceeded to lather the sponge over the soft creamy white skin of the shoulder in front of him.

"That can be arranged."

"You are such a flirt, little one" the deep voice rumbled as water was cupped over the suds to rinse them off, followed by a nibbling kiss and his own flirtatious look.

"I have more talents, if you want to stay and find them out..."

"That— I will do, Akihito" Ryuichi rumbled as he extended his arms and pulled the other one closer.

The kiss started out as a soft brush of lips, barely touching, but Akihito though his heart might stop and it seemed like someone had cast a spell on him. His hands travelled north as Asami cupped his chin for closer contact. Colors exploded inside him when a hot tongue broke through the barrier of his lips, devouring everything that came its way.

"Mmmm"

"You like that?"

"Fuck, don't you dare stop, ass—" Akihito's words were cut off by a finger lightly tickling his entrance. The touch was so unexpected the tight muscles there contracted in defense. The older man clutched his chin tighter, angling it to the right for better access. The liquid fire running through his body was so hot, but still he knew when Asami moved his hand to gently engulf his cock and gave it a single long soft stroke before his fingers released and trailed slowly back over the blond's sack towards his hole, massaging it with a second finger.

"Relax Akihito, I would never hurt you" Asami whispered as he went in for another deep kiss.

"Uwah" the boy moaned in response as he curled his toes and wiggled his ass for more.

Asami broke the kiss, leaning down to lap at his Adam's apple before leaving wet trails all the way to his earlobe.

They'd done this before, but every time had new sensations for both of them.

Akihito couldn't get enough of it. "R... y… u", he panted.

"I know, baby, I know what you want" the dark man breathed as he carefully dipped the tip of a finger inside his boy. Slowly pushing it in to the first knuckle, he breached the tight circle of muscles, then waited. After the first gasp, Akihito shivered and mewed. Softly rubbing his finger against Akihito's insides, he gently twisted his finger around, and then pushed in a little further before stopping again.

Carefully, slowly, Ryuichi introduced his little love to the pleasure-filled sensations of his body as he rained nips and kisses down the long neck, over his chest and assaulted a nipple. Asami then began to slowly thrust the finger in and out of boy, making him writhe and moan as he picked up speed. Gently, Asami introduced a second finger, causing a loud gasp and the blond to arch his back as the fingers twisted and scissored as they went deeper inside, searching.

Finally the whimpers and groans of the little blond were more than he could stand, and he withdrew his fingers to small protests. Pulling the younger man toward him, he kissed him again long and passionately before his lover was turned around, and Asami guided him to bend over the nearest large, smooth rock for support. He caught a wandering hand to prevent the other male from touching his hard cock to help relieve some of his needful ache.

Asami knew the younger man was impatient and probably on the brink of cumming, but he wanted this to last longer. Spreading the boy's ass cheeks with his thumb and finger, he swiped his tongue down the crevice from the base of the tail bone until he found the quivering hole. Akihito was howling when he kissed the tight spot and prodded his tongue halfway in.

"Fuck Ryu!" He pushed his ass after the trail of that marauding tongue. The older man quickly replaced his tongue with three fingers, pumping in and out with a scissoring motion. Akihito's voice was like a rare music in his ears, sweet, hot and seductive. "Ry—pleeeaaase."

Asami's control crumbled. He withdrew his fingers before lining up his own rock hard shaft with his boy's opening and pushed, slowly and smoothly, into him. He stopped several times when the tight heat clenched down around him, making him suck in air through his gritted teeth as he waited for the younger man's whimpers to stop and his insides to relax before continuing. The further in he pushed, the further up the blond's back he kissed, murmuring soft words, and moaning low when he was finally hilted inside his young lover.

He stopped, enjoying the tight warmth entrapping him, savouring the difference between just having sex with someone, and making love to his Akihito for the first time. Apparently, he savoured the moment too long, because his boy half whined, half grumbled and tried to push back onto him more. Chuckling, Asami slid one hand down between them, down the back of the boy's thigh and around to take hold of his shaft.

The boy shuddered, starting to feel overwhelmed as the other hand slid around his other thigh, then fondled his balls. His loud gasp became a groan of pleasure at all the sensations warring inside as Asami slowly pulled back, just to sink back into him. Akihito bucked against his Ryuichi, trying to fill himself while trying just as hard to escape the unmerciful hands pleasuring yet tormenting him.

The weak struggles, ragged gasps and moaned begging made Asami more enflamed and act like an alpha predator claiming his mate as he started moving quicker into the blond, holding Akihito closer and tighter to him as he stroked the boy's hard on more determinedly. Akihito thrashed in the water and started screaming, incoherent with sensual pleasure.

Asami was pistoning in and out of his boy, grunting with the effort and his own building release. Finally the blond screamed one last time as he stretched out in bliss, arching his body as he came, his orgasm making his muscles clasp tightly around his Ryuichi and wring his release out of the muscular male. Body spasming, head thrown back, face in a rictus of sheer erotic pleasure.

Both men were wrung out and exhausted as Asami clung onto his boy's drenched body. Staggering backwards, he found a large rock at a comfortable angle at the edge of the pool, and leaned tiredly against it, using his bent legs as a seat for Akihito to recover on. Too tired to even rearrange the blond enough to pull out of him, he felt flushed with satisfaction and possessiveness. Nuzzling the boy's neck, Asami spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Akihito, I've told you before, you are mine for eternity. I will never let you go, any part of you. I will have your mind, your heart, your body and your soul." Each word was accompanied by his strong hands caressing the flawless skin beneath him, touching the younger man's heart. "Love only me Akihito, and no one else."

"Uh huh..." was the simple mumbled response from the worn out boy. "Only you, Ryuichi. Forever."

Asami woke up from his dream...

Tetsuya Yuu (aka Akihito's host) had been in and out of hospitals most of his life. His mental health at best could be described as "delicate", it had only been in the last few years that his condition had gotten worse.

Tetsuya Yuu finally opened his eyes, his head fuzzy. Blinking, his tired eyes refusing to open, feeling groggy, his head was throbbing. Looking up at the bright white ceiling, Yuu flinched then squinted at the brightness, his mind racing, wondering what was happening to him. Something happened yesterday, but what was it?

He had been lucky to have parents who looked after him, however his 18th birthday was the beginning of being institutionalised every now and again for a little while until he got better and got sent home until the next time; that was the pattern.

Until his 21st birthday, where he became fully institutionalised. His family just couldn't cope any more. First it was whispery voices, then after his 18th year the voices had changed to both visual and audio hallucinations. They seemed so real at first, just brief flashes now and then.

But, the older he got, the more the visions became darker. He would talk of dragons as if they were real, that magic was a reality, and some of his visions of Aki and Ryu were damn right erotic. Some medications worked for a little while, however, they would eventually wear off.

The last six months his visions turned darker still: someone was trying to kill him. He felt he was alone in the dark and he would become distressed, the void, the coldness, the emptiness was overwhelming. Tetsuya could not live with this emptiness, something seemed broken inside, alone in the aching darkness.

Tetsuya had now left home for the last time; after having a psychotic episode he had to be sedated then placed in an institution.

He was remembering lives of people he didn't know, a stranger named "Aki" in a relationship with someone called "Ryu". All he knew for sure was that after 2 decades, his and "their" memories were all jumbled together, and he couldn't distinguish anymore what was his reality and what was theirs. And he was so very, bone weary, tired of it all…

Sion Headquarters...

"Sir! Suicide attempt reported..., 20 miles from Sion central; after three years of searching! We got news from a hospital that came though regarding a young man aged 20-25 having psychotic episodes, talking about delusions of magic and dragons; however, he also spoke of people called Ryuichi and Akihito."

"Why wasn't I told earlier about this?!"

"The institution was 5 miles outside the search perimeter, however, Souh decided to extend it last month. There were four asylums and three private homes to treat these patients within the new radius. The young man, Tetsuya Yuu, apparently had been on medication and was functioning fine at home. However, he'd recently had a major episode and had been taken into one of the asylums we flagged up. Sir, last night he tried to commit suicide. He's in intensive care at Tokyo General, but they do not think he'll last the night..."

Tetsuya Yuu slowly blinked at the man holding him as he was laying on the bed, the murmuring voice low and deep. Familiar...

"You're Ryuichi. They told me you weren't real."

A few tears flowed down the man's weary face, surprised that the young man somehow recognized him, said his given name. "Yuu... I am sorry for this happening to you."

Yuu just looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "Will you find Akihito now, can you bring him home?" Asami's breath nearly left his lungs. In all those centuries, no one suspected they were a host for someone else's soul, let alone recognized him, or knew Akihito's name.

"Yes. I will bring Akihito home" he promised the young man, stroking his hair before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Akihito is so alone. He's alone in the dark, and he's so afraid. He feels his time is now running out."

"Yuu... I will get to Akihito before that happens. Now, I will send you somewhere your mind will be free, and you'll feel no more pain, and no more despair. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. But wait: if you're real, then is the blue dragon real too?" With that Asami smiled as he bent and whispered into the boy's ear. Yuu beamed a bright but tired smile at Asami as his breathing became more shallow, his body feeling heavy and relaxed. He felt no more fear or confusion as his eyes lost focus and the lids slid half closed, like he was gently falling into a peaceful sleep.

Then his chest stopped rising, his breathing stilled. And Yuu was gone. Asami hung his head. He waited for Akihito, then after a few quiet moment Akihito appeared, as Akihito struggled to get air into the body's deflated lungs, trying desperately to make out where and when he was this time, when Akihito felt strong arms tightly clasp him around his waist, holding him as a deep voice called his name.

Akihito was absolutely livid.

"Tell me, Ryuichi... Can you explain this to me? It's been what, 300, maybe 600 years now, right? Just how fucking long does it take to find somebody?!" Asami kissed his Akihito. Deeply. And not only just to shut him up.

"Why don't you quit wasting time and put this in your mouth."

Akihito eyed him with suspicion. "I still remember the last time you said that."

Laughing heartily, Asami placed a red pill into his mouth then cracked it with his teeth, as he placed a white gel capsule into Akihito's mouth. When he bit down on it, the liquid tasted vile and he swallowed it convulsively. As his reward, Asami began kissing him again.

"Ryuichi, tell me what you've done. What did you just give me, a rufy?"

"My cute Akihito... don't you trust me?" he ignored the rude sound Akihito made. "Takato Sensei created it, it will entwine our spirits so our bond will be that much stronger; also it should lock in your magic so I can take you home. You will also be able to feel me more, and want to look for me as I am looking for you."

"Wait, what? Wait. 'Entwine our spirits', like, as in, being Soul Bonded?!" he asked as a thunderstorm of a frown began to brew on his face. "Is this reversible? Ryuichi?!" Asami just smirked. Akihito could see the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Please tell me it's reversible…? No, I refuse. I will not bond your perverted ass to me. You fucking bastard, Ryuichi!"

Then Akihito grabbed Asami's jacket and pulled him into a deep heated kiss, both refusing to end it until the time came. These few moments were so precious, they kissed desperately, lovingly, needing each other. Asami plundered and consumed Akihito's lips until he lay unmoving in his arms. Again.

Still not letting the body go, Asami was furious, his control hanging by a thread. He had arrived too late. Again. He spoke to the man that had quietly waited out of sight this whole episode.

"Once we bury this young man, arrange transportation for the Elders who were there that night I lost Akihito, and have them wait at Feilong's office for when I arrive. We need answers if Akihito is to come home." Asami stroked the bangs from the boys face as he whispered "I just want him home."

"We will, and I think you'll need forever just to try and explain the soul bond to your "wife"... remember when you asked him to marry you?" Asami chuckled.

"Huh... he was quite vocal that day, and the bruise he gave me decorated my jaw for weeks afterward. However, he did say 'maybe' just before he left."

"It was Feilong's reaction that was most interesting when he found out; didn't he react well?"

"Yes." Asami stood up, still holding Yuu close to him.

"Kei... I need to speak to the prisoner. Arrange transportation... please."

Kirishima departed to issue orders and make arrangements, leaving Asami with another dead boy in his arms. Kirishima knew Asami was strong, however, the toll this was taking on his spirit… Takato Sensei had given him new hope. After he took blood from Akihito's previous host and mixed it with Asami's blood, the Jindan ("golden elixir") confirmed into a pill, he had given to himself and Akihito.

Takato Sensei talked about ' The Cantong qi' (The Kinship of the Three) Chi, Jing and shen, these three bring balance to your life. These are the energy that makes up life. Each individual is able to practice internal alchemy on their own. Chi is defined as the "natural energy of the universe." Jing, is essential for humans to live; it is referred to as the energies of the body and

Shen, the third and final treasure, is the original spirit of the body. Due to his religious leaders orders all he could said was something about the Oracle of the Moon's secrets.

A long time ago...

Akihito woke with a hangover. He slowly crawled out of his room. It was late in the afternoon when he finally pulled himself together and walked towards Mikhail's chambers to bid him farewell as he had done his job. When he arrived outside, he could hear loud talk. Wincing, he pushed the door open and looked in. It was worse than he thought: Mikhail was talking to Asami and Kirishima.

"Sorry for disturbing you... I am just gonna grab a bite to eat before heading out" he said, his voice thick and gravelly. All eyes were now on Akihito.

Akihito glanced over at everyone, trying not to look Asami in the eyes. He walked close to Mikhail and asked "What would you like me to give my uncle when I return?" All the while he was trying hard not to turn his gaze towards the golden eyes that haven't left him since walking in the room.

"Aki, I would like you to visit the Tulvir-dono before you return to Fei-sama; they might help us See, or tell us what our best options are."

"You know that Tulvir doesn't tell us anything useful!"

"It's an extra two day travel, so there's no harm in asking Asami and a few of his colleagues, including Kirishima here, to go; I'm sure they would accompany you..." Akihito now glanced at a very smug Asami as a blush covered his cheeks.

"Well then, I'm leaving within the hour. I haven't had breakfast yet; so I'll eat, grab another drink, then I'm going, with or without you." Akihito leaned over to give Mikhail a familial kiss on his cheek; then taking the parchment handed him to give to Feilong, Akihito left quickly.

Kirishima rose, bowed, and followed Akihito out.

"Now, what can I do for you, Asami?" Mikhail's asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Suduo Shuu". Deep laughter resonated around the room as Mikhail grinned.

"Hah... what has your charming wife done now?" Mikhail saw Asami shudder at the common term everyone seemed to call him.

"He isn't my wife!" Disdain showed on his face as he growled.

"Okay Ryuichi, your betrothed then." Risking his life, if not a few mangled limbs, still amused he added "You know full well that this is just a political arrangement." Asami was well on his way to losing his temper. Mikhail had such a carefree aura about him, it just rubbed him up the wrong way. "Ryuichi, you seemed not to care when this proposal first crossed your path. What has changed your mind? Or, should I ask, whom?"

"Mikhail, I do not want to continue with this farce any longer. Just null the contract, will you. I will never marry that snake!"

**Flashback**

Asami had returned from the capital after being away from his home and family for a few years. He was glad to be home, it was like sliding into a favorite pair of slippers. Then Suduo Shuu appeared. He had managed to worm his way into his father's good graces. Ryuichi had been home for about two weeks, when his father had invited Suduo to lunch, then a dinner; soon, everywhere he turned, Suduo was there.

Ryuichi had simply ignored him whenever he had come to visit. Rumor had it that his father and the Suduo family were in talks about an arranged marriage, which made no impression on him at all. It had been around a month into his three month leave when Suduo had come over again for yet another evening meal. He had tried to corner Asami in the drawing room to make a play for him, and Ryuichi had bluntly told him he wasn't remotely interested in him, and beside that, he'd no wish to ever marry. And had walked away from him. Later that evening he'd fallen ill.

Asami had awakened from a seven day fever, having no memory of that evening, of falling ill or of anything that had happened during that time recovering. But what he did have was a signed contract, proposing a marriage between the House of Asami and House Suduo, which, to his knowledge, was all legal and above-board.

Suduo was now his betrothed, against all odds; but he couldn't call him a liar without solid evidence, so he was just biding his time until proof of duplicity was revealed.

Suduo had acted and sounded sincere whenever he and Ryuichi's father had discussed the idea of a marriage; and Asami had walked out the room after they had finished their "talk". The next day he had supposedly signed a document that asked for the two families to be joined while he had been taken by an illness that had lasted for days, all without a single memory of any of it.

The healers he had spoke to had all said that amnesia while that particular strain of sickness ran its course was uncommon, but not unheard of. Asami now couldn't be sure if it had happened the way Suduo said or not, and over the past seven months Kirishima was the only one he had spoken to about his misgivings.

***End of Flashback***

"Akihito is special: not only is he a fighter, but he's also a conjurer of the highest order. This alone would make him a formidable weapon in anyone's hands, assuming he could be controlled. Add in his family ties and he is quite the prize, not just anybody can lay claim to him." Asami didn't comment.

"The Emperor will certainly not give Akihito to just anyone… Oh. I see. That's why you want him to go see Tulvir." Again, Asami smirked, but didn't comment further.

"Well Ryuichi, if you think you can tame that wildcat, I won't stop you; however, Suduo Shuu is not going to give you or your family's station up so easily. I would guard your back if you choose this path; there'd be no going back, and you may lose more than you gain."

Mikhail watched Asami's face, hoping he'd change his mind even as he knew the minuscule chance of that happening once the man had made it up.

"I assure you, what I gain will be far greater than what would be expected." With that, he stood, bowed shortly, and left Mikhail's presence.

The darkness always feels as if it's consuming him Akihito always felt lost and alone, 'Ryuichi better have gotten it right this time. Soul bonded, a bloody soulmate, I didn't ask to be forever bonded with him. That 'bastard' must be loving this now he got me where he wants me, "Hah, just wait and see husband of mine" shouting to the vast emptiness.

oh god it's coming again the edge please oh please make this the last one, the light so bright pulling Akihiko.

T.B.C...

Next Chapter: Answers


	4. Chapter 4 When the unexpected happens?

Beta\edit by lainie. Thankyou for taking your time to edit this chapter when you are busy looking after our story (causing mayhem). Thank you.

Chapter Text

Eternal.

Chapter 4: Akihito

The Threshold was opened from the other side at the arranged time. Asami hated to leave Akihito alone in the Earth realm, however, the council needed to know his stance on this whole affair. It had been a while since Asami returned home but Feilong had summoned him to speak to the council. Once Asami stepped through the Threshold, he could feel the tingle of magic wash over his hair and skin, then throughout the rest of his body. He greeted Souh and a few of his family's men that had come to welcome him back. Then they headed towards the citadel's main landmark, a shining silver spire that seemed to shimmer as it reached towards the clear turquoise sky.

Arriving in the capital, the center of magic for this world, Asami could feel the mild hum of power beneath his feet, and despite his anxiety and pain over Akihito, he breathed in deep and felt a measure of peace: he was home. Shanzou hadn't changed in a millennium, the city with its shinning white crystal buildings, the silvery blue and smokey plum leaves on various trees that shimmered in the soft sunlight, the gentle feel of a warm wind brushing through his hair, the air that smelled faintly of blossoms; he'd missed the city much more than he had thought.

When Asami arrived to pay his respects, his tailor-made three piece suit was gone and he was arrayed in the mantles befitting his stations. Feilong was in his office, which looked more like a library than part of the emperor's official quarters. The man himself was sitting in his office pouring over his old parchments and ancient scrolls as he sipped his ever present tea. When Asami slipped in, Feilong did not raise his head. "Fei-Sama, we do have crystal drives now instead of paper."

Feilong chuckled as he looked up towards that deep baritone voice and smiled. He rose and moved gracefully towards one of his very oldest friends. "I know, but there's something about paper; the smell, the texture just feels more comfortable than those cold hard crystals" he laughed as he pulled the taller man into a hug. "Glad to see you, old friend... you've cut your hair! It's different." Feilong grinned as he moved away from his table, offering Asami a seat so they could relax together.

Asami smiled. "Well, for the time and place over there, my long hair would seem out of place for a man of my standing." Feilong smiled, nodding to his friend. "I wish I was back here under better circumstances, Feilong."

Sighing in agreement, the willowy man asked "May I offer you a drink?"; even without waiting for an answer, he moved to get them both some wild cherry wine. Feilong handed Asami a goblet, then made himself comfortable. Without wasting each other's time with idle chit-chat, he began to explain why his general was summoned.

"Mikhail and Shinji are demanding we settle this treachery now. There have been a few attacks on the edges of two of our realms, and they think Suduo may know the names of some of the dissidents. There have been reports of skirmishing along the other borders; at first they seemed random, but now they are directed. Something or someone is orchestrating these incidents for some greater end which is being hidden from my view." Feilong stared into his drink reflectively. "Those two wished for your return, so this situation could be handled more effectively. "Asami's lips thinned; the only time he kept his anger in check was out of respect for his emperor's planning to maintain his rule. Feilong placed his hand on Asami's shoulder to offer comfort and support.

"Before we do something reckless, Ryuichi, we will discuss the events in the assembly chamber. Let the council know what took place that night in question." Feilong paused as if to find the right words. "I think Suduo was more deluded and obsessed with you than with working alongside these rebels. To have been able to distract you and capture Akihito, he must have had help other than those involved that night."

Feilong and Asami took a deep breath each to calm themselves. It was still a very sore topic to discuss; losing Akihito had ripped their hearts to pieces. Grief was such a delicate condition to live with: one minute a person was fine, the next they could lash out with harsh words or kill with their bare hands; sadly, Asami knew that all too well.

Feilong sighed as he continued. "Akihito would have been very hard to kill, even for a group, so someone close to him must have conspired to have him assassinated; for what purpose, I still don't understand." Feilong sipped his drink, the drink gliding down his throat smoothly. The wine was unique: as it hit the palate of the imbiber, it changed its nature to suit the emotional state of the one partaking of it. On happy occasions it sparkled and popped lightly on the tongue, but on days like this, it had a slightly bitter note that coated the tongue and left a dry, pleasant burn in the mouth. Feilong's mood was bittersweet; it was good seeing Asami again, but their Akihito was still lost to them both. He watched the dark carnelian lights dance around inside the crystal goblet, his voice now thick with emotion.

"How is Akihito?" Feilong asked quietly, his look of longing to his friend's golden eyes conveying more that it was meant to have.

"He threatens to kick my ass every time I get to see him. He is very... vocal." An understanding silence surrounded them as they both shared a knowing smile. "While Takato-Sensei is very hopeful the philtre you helped him create would work, Akihito was more concerned if its effects were reversible." There was a slight pause before both men burst out laughing.

Later that afternoon Asami retreated back to his own chambers before he had to attend the council meeting that evening. He'd been buzzing all afternoon from the magic that was thrumming through him. Being on Earth, where magic had all but disappeared, there was a dull feeling of numbness, but here, where magic prickled like static electricity, it was a comforting feeling of coming home. All he wished now was that his little spitfire of a kitten was safely with him, the two of them curled up together.

Asami was the Empire's General who commanded legions of soldiers and controlled flights of wyverns by his will alone. He himself was able to wield fire magic, but for all that he couldn't protect the most important treasure he had been given, his Akihito. Tonight was going to be long and tedious. Asami rarely attended many meetings, too much politics for his taste. Luckily the emperor, Mikhail and Shinji grew up together with him, and they were more family than friends from a young age, so no matter what, it would be good to see them again.

Asami sat on his couch with a small drink of liquor in one hand, in the other, Akihito's image in a sheet of crystal. His thoughts swam around in his head, every moment they had spent together was a clear picture. He remembered the very first time he met his little spitfire.

**Flashback**

"Fei-Sama, are you certain about this? If you are wrong, and this backfires, all hell will break loose." Asami's voice, though low, filled the emperor's chamber.

"Ryuichi, you think far too much. Trust me. I know who was behind the attack on my citadel; he's been furious since I took office" Feilong smiled.

"Well, regardless, my army is at your disposal." Asami smirked, knowing how Feilong hated it when he referred to it as 'his' army. Asami could see Feilong's hackles were already up.

"Fine. Your orders are to take Tienru Keep, then interrogate those in command to find whomever is responsible for this disruption."

Asami nodded, leaning back in his seat, arms loosely crossed on his chest as he idly watched a group of small children play below in the gardens. In the midst of a pack of monotonous dark heads, one stood out.

"Fei, who is that?" Feilong walked over to see who he was taking about. Asami pointed to a young boy no more than 8 years old, with silver blond hair, fair skin and the bluest of eyes.

"Ah, that's Akihito. He was practically left on my door step as a toddler, and one of my minor cousins took to him. He was found at the citadel gate with just the word 'Eternal' written on a note in an ancient script, which took a while to decipher, so that's why she called him that. He sometimes finds it hard here, being so different than the others, but it doesn't slow him down. He is quite shy at first, but when he gets comfortable, well, he's just adorable. All we know about him is that he is an element user, but still hasn't wielded or conjured anything yet to know which school to send him. He's a favourite of mine, and I have a feeling he could be special."

Feilong voice was soft, and anyone could tell Feilong was smitten by this foreign boy.

"Well, I better be going if I have to be in the Kensato realm tonight." Asami moved away from the window and nodded to Feilong as he left his chambers. Feilong stood a while, watching the children play, before he had to summon a page to send a message to all the realm leaders.

Asami was intrigued by the boy and wanted to meet someone so young who was already in the emperor's favour. As he got closer to the noisy group, he could hear a few bigger lads taunting the boy about not being able to wield magic, saying that he shouldn't be there with them, then picking on his non-family status, questioning his worth since nobody wanted him.

Asami watched as Akihito stood his ground and answered back quite cheekily, but when the boys had gotten bored and left him, he saw Akihito move behind a small hedge and start to quietly sob. Asami moved in to check on him, but as soon as Akihito heard someone approach he pulled himself together, wiped his cheeks and started poking around as if nothing was the matter.

"Hello Akihito, how are you today?" Asami voice low and polite. Akihito could see by Asami's dress robes that he was a lord of the highest rank. He quickly stood tall and gave a respectful bow.

"Um, I am well, sovereign, thank you. How are you today?" 'Such a polite boy' he thought, impressed that he could speak so easily to someone of rank without a title or family name of his own. He also could see Akihito didn't try to mask his feelings, he let his emotions run across his face: nervousness, surprise, annoyance at almost getting caught crying, but the strongest one by far was curiosity.

"You may call me Ryuichi. It's too boring getting called "sovereign" all the time." Akihito smiled shyly and giggled as Asami motioned for them to sit together. Akihito eyes widened, not sure if he should; he might get teased again, but then this man did invite him to join him...

"I'm glad you set those boys to rights. I wasn't able to use element magic until I was 13. Now I have legions at my beck and call. You'll get there, never fear." Akihito smiled his brightest smile at this. "What were you learning at lessons today, young one?" Asami sat on a bench while Akihito elected to plop down on the grass by him.

"Oh, how to summon a familiar and someday call a spirit ally. I couldn't do it, so those idiots decided to laugh at me. But don't worry, I will soon." Akihito's back was straight, his shoulders set and his blue eyes were aflame with determination. In that moment, Asami knew this Akihito was going to grow into a fine young man, and he had a feeling that he wanted the boy to consider him a friend.

"Akihito, may I help you with this?" The boy was about to politely refuse the offer when Asami took hold of his hand. "I am not going to conjure a familiar for you, but what I am going to do is give your magic a little boost, enough so you can wield it yourself, and guide you if you need it." Akihito gave Asami a solemn look.

"Isn't that cheating, Ryuichi?" Asami smiled.

"Not at all. Like I said, it's your magic, your ability to wield it, I will just be there to help you get some experience with it. Do you trust me, Akihito?" The boy's eyes widened, and he stared at Asami.

"Yes, I do trust you" Akihito replied while looking a bit unsure as to why he would trust an adult he'd only just met.

"Give me both your hands. Now, wait for the energy. When you can feel it, touch the spark inside yourself, then try to summon a familiar to you." Akihito screwed his eyes shut tightly, and Asami grinned as he released some of his magic. He watched as a golden red "dust" swirled from his hands into Akihito's, then Asami saw a soft blue dust twisting out from the blond's shadow.

Asami was surprised at how strong this bit of magic was, coming from such a young child. With a smirk he nudged his power just a bit more than he should for a child so young. It twirled and danced around Akihito's arms, torso and head; it was more magic than he had intended, but the lad was controlling it, and he just wanted to see what the blond could do. When Akihito matched him, magic for magic, Asami knew this boy was strong and was only going to get stronger as he grew up.

"I can... I can see it! I can feel it..." Akihito shouted with excitement as he gripped Asami's hands tighter.

"Now concentrate, Akihito. Bring the animal towards you, tell it to come to you." Asami held Akihito's hands tightly as more blue dust swirled and danced between them, the colours mixing and their magic combining.

Akihito had frowned slightly, saying "It won't come when I tell it to. It's being stubborn."

Asami blinked in surprise as this shouldn't be happening. What the boy was saying sounded more like a spirit ally that needed to be cajoled into accepting him rather than a familiar to be summoned, and that was well beyond Akihito's years.

"Then just ask it with your mind if it wants to play with you for a while, tell it that it can go when it wants to." The boy nodded and concentrated some more as a small smudge of a vortex started to appear in Akihito's lap. Asami released his hands and told Akihito to open his eyes. Akihito did as he was told and gasped: there in his lap was a very tiny black kitten with golden eyes.

Akihito was in awe of the animal. As he petted its head they heard how that it was too small to purr properly, so instead it buzzed, then it fumbled its way out of his lap and started to investigate its surroundings. Akihito looked up at a grinning Asami. He jumped up into the man's arms and surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much, Ryuichi! How can I ever repay you." Asami wrapped his arms around the boy to return the hug.

"It's my pleasure, Akihito. Just work hard and make that kitten grow big and strong and powerful. Okay, little one?" Akihito hugged him tighter

"Thank you... thank you... thank you" he heard whispered into his neck. They stayed like that until the kitten squeaked, then Akihito moved quickly off Asami, his attention now completely on the kitten.

"What will you name her, Akihito?" Asami asked, trying to get the boy's attention back on him. Akihito paused, this was an important decision.

"I'm going to call her... Freya" he said in a singsong voice, ending with a definite nod.

"That is a lovely name, Akihito. Well, I have to go now, but may I see you again when I return?" Akihito looked up and smiled.

"Of course, silly, we're best friend now. You can visit me any time, Ryuichi." Asami smiled nearly as bright as Akihito. When Asami leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, the faintest blush coloured Akihito's cheeks. It was a silent promise that he would return.

"Thank you, I will see you again after my I fulfill Feilong's request, ok?" Akihito nodded then giggled.

"Bye-bye Ryuichi." Akihito shouted and waved as he watched Asami leave the court gardens.

**End of flashback **

He was still sitting on his couch with a glass in one hand, the picture in the other, the shadows starting to steal into his room. In the picture was Akihito, dressed in his Order's robes to take their vows for their marriage union. Akihito was so bright and handsome.

As his glass tapped down on the tabletop, Asami closed his eyes for a moment…

Wherever he suddenly was was dark, with blobby liquid swirls of black and navy blue. There were no sounds as Asami tried to open his eyeslids but was unable to. Were his eyes open already? Asami tried to move forward, but it felt like moving around under deep water. He must have fallen asleep he decided as he tried to move again, but it felt as if he couldn't move at all, stuck in a void of deafening silence. He felt movement, as if some forces were pulling him through the dark.

There was a speck of iridescent blue, small, like a firefly floating in the darkness. He watched it as it grew bigger. Asami was still unsure if he was moving toward it or it was coming towards him. Then a shower of sparks seemed to burst around him, and in the center, curled in a ball, was his Akihito. Asami moved, trying to reach him, but the blackness held tight to his body. Calling out to Akihito, his voice refused to make a sound.

Asami managed by sheer force of will to rip an arm free of the cloying substance as he tried to desperately get to Akihito. He felt an invisible wall between them. The darkness seemed to thicken as Asami tried to bang on whatever it was. Again, sound was absent. Refusing to give up, again with his will alone he created enough noise to shout Akihito's name. The voice had no depth to it, sounding flat.

Akihito stirred and moved in place easier than Asami. When he met Asami's eyes through the darkness, Akihito looked so forlorn before he stood up to take a closer look, confused by what he saw. He saw Asami struggling to get free of the morass keeping him in place to get to his lover. Akihito put his hands, then his forehead against the barrier that separated them.

Asami shot a strong pulse of his magic towards Akihito and watched as it seemed to seep through the wall slowly then hit Akihito as soon as it entered his field. Akihito looked surprised as his body jolted slightly with the energy Asami had given him. His face changed from confusion to curiosity. Akihito moved, placing both hands against whatever was containing him. Akihito frowned and bit his lip like he always did when concentrating on his magic. Then a rush of wind seemed to billowed around Asami as Akihito, with all of his abilities, forced his way through whatever separated them and grabbed hold of Asami's strong arm, pulling himself through the invisible wall and into a warm embrace.

Akihito sobbed as Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's frame tightly. "How...?" Akihito whispered. "How are you here, now?!" Asami shook his head as he held on tighter to his Akihito. He moved his fingers lightly over Asami's face, neck and shoulders as if to feel if he was real, not imaginary. "How?" was all Akihito could whisper, when Asami had a thought.

"The philters Sensei gave us! That must be it…" he breathed as he held his Akihito even tighter. Then Asami kissed his love long and deep, as if to memorize the taste and feel of him, with Akihito eagerly responding as if this might be a dream and he wanted to remember the kiss when he woke up. It was the first time in over a century and a half that either of them had dreamed a dream like this. Then Asami felt the darkness surrounding him once again, pulling him away from his Akihito who was holding on desperately.

"I will get you Akihito, I promise you. Hang on for me." With the last bit of energy he had, he threw a sustaining bolt of magic towards Akihito. Then Asami woke up with a start, alone in his quarters; the sun was setting, the picture of Akihito askew in his loose grip, him feelings all wrung out and worn, as if he had just run a marathon around the combined kingdoms, twice. He was exhausted, and he felt low.

As he was just about to get changed into his sumptuous council attire, something caught his attention. A smoky black and grey vortex was taking shape in a corner. He watches as it got bigger, having already started to grow a fireball just in case, when suddenly it took form.

Where there was a smallish whirlwind a moment before, a largish black panther with golden eyes regally stood, taking in its surroundings. As soon as those eyes locked onto Asami, the big cat pounced in one fluid non-motion, completely flattening Asami back into the couch when it landed on him, its large rough tongue licking over the whole of Asami's face, the high tide mark for the slobber ending somewhere up in his hair. Asami's huge mistake was trying to speak as the cat started licking him again while making happy little noises; in fact, it was giving him very wet cat kisses. "Arghhh... Freya," he huffed, trying to laugh while attempting to rid some of the big cat's slobber and hair from his mouth. Then Asami's arms wrapped around the cat's neck and shoulders, giving her a big squeeze as he rasseled the happily squirming beastie. Asami felt the cat drop more solidly on top of him, making it more difficult to breath; Freya, for such a svelte feline, felt like a ton of bricks.

Freya started licking Asami yet a third time and nuzzled into his neck as she gave a throaty growl, that being her version of a purr. "How?" Asami murmured, his voice low as he stroked her velvet fur.

She was a beautiful sight, but she was Akihito's "itty bitty kitty", she had chosen to be with Akihito and his magic, she couldn't be here. When Akihito was lost, so was his magic; except when it was given to another as a gift. Like Loki, patiently waiting at their home.

"Freya, you can get off me now. I need to go to the council meeting tonight, and in order to do that, first I have to breathe" he wheezed. With a grumble, more wet kisses followed before the rest of her weight flopped on top of him. If anything, Asami found it even more difficult to breathe. "Now, you're just playing dirty. We need to go so I can find your partner in crime." Freya's ear twitched then swivelled around as she tried to listen for her Aki. Asami could read the question in those golden eyes. "I'm sorry girl, I've been looking for Aki since he vanished; the fact you are now here means he has to be close. So, do us a favor: let me up, and then let's find him together." The panther chuffed as if to seal the deal. Then she gave him one last long, sloppy lick before moving slowly from Asami's abused body, making sure to step on several vital parts before standing on the floor. Asami moved to sit up, giving Freya's head a shake and a grin before he stood up. As soon as he moved, Freya swiftly and smoothly claimed the couch by flumping on it, and Asami could swear he saw the panther smirk back as she lowered her head to rest it daintily on her crossed paws and waited for him to get ready for the meeting tonight.

Asami reached to scratch her ear before he went to wash the cat off of him. In the shower he thought of Freya and how she could possibly be here. He knew before he fell asleep he was thinking of Akihito at 8 years old, and how they had coaxed out Aki's little kitten of a spirit ally together. When he had return to the citadel 6 years later, she was bigger and stronger (and far more imposing) than Akihito. The last time he thought of the pair was the night Akihito was murdered: they had frozen her, and she watched, helpless, as Akihito died, then they had both disappeared.

Asami punched the stone shower tiles and watched the blood from his roughed up knuckles slip down the drain. Once he was cleaned and dressed, the though that was still stuck in his mind was 'how is she back? If Freya's here, then where is Akihito...?' Freya eyed Asami as he walked back into the room to see her still lounging on the couch.

"Well, girl, the council members will be shocked to see you again. Maybe any conspirators there tonight might panic and show their hand." Freya slid off the couch, stood next to Asami and rubbed her head on his thigh, nearly knocking him over. "You little bitch, you're gone all this time, then the first hour you're back you deliberately wait for an opening to try and knock me off my feet. Well my dear, you're still 100 years too early for that" and winked at her; she shrugged those powerful shoulders of hers and casually thumped the side of his thigh with her heavy tail as she strolled out their quarters. For the first time in all of his lonely years in his pursuance of Akihito, Asami had solid hope.

Next Chapter: 'The Council'


End file.
